When the sky cries
by Tijiya
Summary: After her mother reciving a strange latter and even stranger guests Kagome goes to New York to attend a special school for the gifted. There she finds many different friends, including her nightmare come to life?
1. Nightmare

**Chapter One**

**Nightmare**

_Fear, she could feel it course through her entire being. Her heart pounded against her chest, her breath came in sharp intakes. She pushed her legs to their limit to escape her predator, who was catching up with ease. She refused to look back fearful that he would be right there. When was the last time that she was this afraid? What caused her to fear this…youkai so much? Was it the lustful look in his golden orbs? Or was it the terrifying grin that split across his face once he spotted her? Or maybe it was a combination of them both. Whatever the cause it did not matter at the present time, all that mattered was not being caught. She could feel the hard, slippery ground beneath her bare feet as the rain poured down upon the two. She spotted a forest ahead and decided to try and loose him in there unaware that it would only give him quite the advantage. She ducked under branches and avoided various plants, various parts of her body getting scratched in the process. Suddenly she could not hear his footsteps at all. She stopped, everything became eerily silent. She leaned on a tree for support as she attempted to catch her breath, her cerulean orbs scanning the area for her pursuer. Her raven locks stuck to her face and neck due to the rain, she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. _

"_H-he's gone," she sighed in relief._

"_Am I?" she snapped her head up to look straight into glowing golden orbs. Her back was to the tree, his arms on either side of her. She was trapped, how did he manage to appear there without her knowledge? She attempted to flatten herself to the tree more than she already was. "Why so scared liebling?" She could tell that he was taunting her, if his grin was anything to go by. _

"_Leave me alone!" she cried out and attempted to push him away. He caught her wrists and pinned her against the tree once more. He bent his head down, his hot breath washing over her ear as he spoke._

"_Now, why would I do that?" he whispered huskily sending shivers down her spine. She shut her eyes tightly and struggled against his grip. "Do not fret liebling, I do not wish to harm you."_

"_Somehow, I really doubt that," she spat. A deep chuckle came from the male in front of her that terrified her more than before. _

"_You will be mine Kagome, you will be mine."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kagome shot up in bed, sweat glistening on her entire body. She looked around her room shakily relived to know that she wasn't in some forest.

"Thank god, it was only a dream," she sighed. Never had she had a dream so vivid before. The rain, the ground, _him_, they all felt so real. Kagome shook her head and passed it off as the aftermath of being in the Feudal Era too often. One was bound to have a nightmare like that after going through what she has….right? "I'm not going to worry about it. It was only a dream, nothing more than that." She said before getting out of bed and stretching. She heard the familiar sound of Souta running down the stairs for whatever reason, it was a Saturday so who knew what her younger brother was up to now. Kagome had managed to sleep until eleven, but wasn't exactly complaining. She made her own way down the stairs only to see her mother reading something at the table, her brows were furrowed.

"Good morning Kagome," Willow turned to smile at her daughter.

"Morning mom," Kagome returned her smile with one of her own. "What are you reading?" she questioned.

"Oh this? It's a letter; it seems that we're going to have a couple of guests over today."

"We are? Who?" Kagome didn't like the unreadable emotion that her mother suddenly displayed.

"Just someone," Willow replied before folding the letter and walking off.

"Is it just me or is mom acting odd?" Souta asked.

"Something's up, I just don't know what." Kagome shrugged. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Hm, not much really. I'm going to Kuruso's in a few, you?"

"Probably just going to enjoy the day while I can," she replied. "Probably find out who the 'guests' mom was talking about are."

"Well, have fun. See ya later Kagome!" Souta said before running out the door. Kagome sat down and looked at the envelope her mother had forgotten. She glanced at the return address with mild confusion.

"Charles Xavier? I wonder who he is," she tilted her head in thought. His name hinted at the possibility that he might be American. She placed the envelope back on the table deciding not to worry about it. "I wonder if he is the one who's coming today. At least mom has _normal_ guests."

A few hours later found Kagome in her room flipping through a magazine while listening to 'Trapt'. She wore blue shorts that came to mid-thigh and a white shirt with a pink heart on it that showed her mid-drift. She turned the page and glanced up when she heard the door bell ring.

'That must be mom's guests,' she thought before returning to her magazine. She gasped when she felt three strong aura's enter the house. They weren't human either; hopefully it hadn't been easy for them to get past her barrier. If they were youkai then they wouldn't even be in the house, they would have been stopped short at the barrier. But they were definitely not human. She walked over and turned down her stereo choosing instead to eavesdrop on the conversation. She silently crept over to the stairs and looked down. She could see her mother sitting on one couch with a female sitting on the opposite one. She looked to be an African. Her hair was white as new fallen snow, but she looked a few years younger than her mother. She wore a simple purple skirt that tied at her side and a white shirt. Kagome examined the male in the wheelchair next. His aura out of the three was the strongest and most defined. Looks could obviously be quite deceiving seeing as he looked the oldest out of them all, yet held so much power. He wore a simple suit and tie, he was currently talking with her mother. Off to the side leaning against the wall was the gruffest looking. He was obviously no stranger to work and has seen much. His short black hair seemed to stick up in two places where a pair of ears would be if he had them. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Obviously he was not one you'd want to mess with. He spoke after the elder man, it made her wonder what they were saying. Kagome crept closer so as to hear better.

"-me, she's…not she isn't," Willow shook her head. The old man said something in English that she couldn't understand, but it soon became clear to her that the woman and man that were also there were to translate.

"Willow, your daughter has great power that should be trained. I understand that not all parents want to believe this, but she is a mutant," the African female spoke gently.

'A mutant? What in the world is that?' Kagome thought. The wolfish looking male sniffed the air tenderly before turning to the stairs causing her to let out a small squeak and back up.

"It seems we're not alone," he grunted both in English and Japanese.

"Come on out dear, this conversation is about you," Willow said. Kagome cautiously stood up and went down the stairs wondering if she was in trouble or not.

"Mom, who are these people?" Kagome whispered eyeing the strangers warily.

"This man here is Charles Xavier and his colleagues Ororo and Logan. He runs a school for the gifted and….and is requesting that you go to get a handle on your powers," Willow explained as calmly as possible.

"I heard something about a mutant…what is that?" she asked Ororo.

"A mutant is a human who has special powers," Ororo replied.

"You think I'm a mutant?"

"Yes." Kagome paused for a moment.

"Is that what you are?"

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me to come though?"

"We take in all mutants who wish to get a better handle over their powers," she smiled.

"How did you find out where I was and that I even had powers?" Kagome was not going to leave any rock unturned. She heard Charles speak half wishing that she could understand him.

"I use Cerebro to find new mutants, it can detect them anywhere in the world Japan being no exception," Logan relayed the information to her.

"Must be some piece of work," Kagome muttered.

'I'm not a mutant, yet it picked up my energy and took it as mutant energy. Or maybe the two aren't so different. Oi, I don't know!' she thought.

"Where is this school?"

"In New York," Logan replied.

"So I would be going to America. If I did agree you do know that there would be a language barrier right?"

"That's already been taken care of," Logan said and held up a black earpiece of sorts. "This will be useful as you learn the language."

"Mother," Kagome said while turning to Willow who had been rather quiet during the conversation. "This could be good for me; I never seem to have very much control over my powers. If something should happen I want to be able at least be useful when protecting anyone." Willow looked into her daughters eyes; she saw so much determination to step out from Kikyo's shadow. If she said no then that would only be holding Kagome back from being someone great and that's not what she wanted to do.

"Whatever you decide Kagome, just be safe," she whispered.

"Don't worry mom, I will," Kagome said before turning back to the others. "All right, I will accept your proposition."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tijiya: Yeah, yeah, I know your all like: 'Not another story!'. But hear me out -again-! I have become interested in Fuzzyshipping, as I have rightfuly dubbed it. -I think- Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy yet another one of my works. At least it's a different crossover this time! Different parring too!**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**X-men: Evolution (c) Marvel **

**If I owned them do you really think I'd be writing this? Also, X-men: Evolution would have never been taken off air!**

**Please comment!**

_Dictionairy:_

**German**

Liebling: Darling

**Japanese**

Youkai: Demon


	2. Reality

**Chapter Two**

**Reality**

Kagome glanced around the jet looking at the various buttons and such. She had only flown via Kirara before, so this was rather new. She wondered what they did and resisted the urge to just push one for the heck of it. Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha where she was going nor that she was gone. She had simply left a note for her mother to give him. Inuyasha was not the one that ran her life; she was not just a jewel shard detector! Of course she'd visit soon, she knew that Shippo would miss her dearly if she was gone forever. She couldn't do that to him, not after he lost his parents at such a young age.

'I wonder how the adults put up with a house full of teenagers,' Kagome wondered, a grin spreading across her face. And not just normal hormone run teenagers, super powered hormone run teenagers! She was just one more teenager to add, really what kept their poor sanity intact? The x-jet began its decent to the ground below, Kagome looked out the window and watched as it drew ever closer until they finally landed inside a hanger inside of a mountain….or so it seemed. She exited the jet as she put in her earpiece so as to understand English better.

"I gotta warn you kid, brace yourself, you never know what will be going on inside," Logan warned. Kagome nodded and followed the adults inside, a yell being the first thing she heard.

"I said give it back!" Kitty shrieked as she chased the fuzzy blue mutant, who looked like he was rather enjoying himself.

"Give vat back?" he laughed as he perched on the banister looking down at the annoyed girl.

"My Ipod!" she scowled. Kitty shot a glare at Evan who was simply finding all of this funny. "Are you like going to help?"

"Why? Nothing's on the television!"

"So not helping Evan!" Kurt waved Kitty's Ipod in the air teasingly.

"Kurt…."

"Jah?"

"Behind you," she said in a calmer tone.

"Huh?" suddenly the Ipod was out of his hands and floating through the air back to Kitty.

"Thanks Jean!" she smiled before putting on her headphones.

"Anytime!" the redhead smiled back. Kagome stood in the doorway as all of this unfolded before her. Just when she thought she'd seen it all.

"Children," Charles said gaining their attention quickly. "This is Kagome Higurashi; she will be with us for a while." Kitty was the first to come up to the Miko.

"Hi there, I'm Kitty! Welcome!" she said while holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Kitty," Kagome smiled as she shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jean. I'll show you to your room." Kagome nodded and followed Jean. She saw a few more kids run past; she could have sworn that they were triplets!

"Jean, what's it like to live in a mansion with a bunch of other teenagers?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it can be hard. You get next to no privacy, some just don't know how to act their age, and something is always in need of repairs, not to mention the race for the bathrooms in the morning!" Jean laughed.

"Wow, seems like it'd drive you crazy."

"It does, but you get used to it. Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Japan," Kagome replied.

"That's interesting; I heard that the Sakura blossoms are beautiful in the spring."

"They are, especially right in the middle of spring when everything is at its peak."

"Here's your room, you'll be sharing with Rouge."

"Thank you," Kagome bowed. Jean, having looked up Japanese culture for a report once, knew what it meant. Kagome turned and went into the room. Rouge was lying on her bed, headphones blasting music from her cd player. Kagome went to the other side of the room, which was very neatly kept due to it being unused, and started to unpack her things.

"Hey, who are you?" Rouge asked all of a sudden, placing her headphones around her neck.

"My name is Kagome."

"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Rouge." Rouge then returned to her music listening. The room was fairly large giving both women space. Once finished Kagome kicked off her shoes and lay on her bed. Every so often she could hear someone run past the door and a few yells. Kagome closed her eyes, she was almost asleep when…-bamf- she let out a small squeak.

"What is it Kurt?" Rouge asked.

"Eh, hope I'm not bothering you or anything, but a game of softball is going on outside and I vas vondering if you'd like to join in!"

"I'll watch, with the way you guys play it'll turn into a massacre in no time," Rouge agreed. "Hey Kagome, wanna watch or play or just stay in?"

"I'll come…watch," Kagome said slowly. Somehow the boy, Kurt, was ringing some sort of bell. Kurt turned around just noticing that they weren't alone.

"Hi there!" Kagome's cerulean orbs locked with Kurt's amber ones. She blanched, her blood ran cold and her heart began to race. The memory of her nightmare returned to her full force slamming into her catching her unawares.

"_Vhy so scared liebling?"_

"Kagome? Kagome?" Kagome felt Rouge grab her shoulders and shake her gently.

"S-sorry about that, I don't know what happened," she admitted truthfully.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Come on, let's go watch the game," Kagome smiled weakly. Rouge led Kagome out of the room leaving Kurt to follow.

'Vhy was she like zat? Vas it me?' he thought as he followed the two females outside where the softball game was ready to start.

"Like, come on Kurt! We're ready to start!" Kitty called out to him. He waved to Rouge and Kagome before bounding out onto the field.

"Remember, no powers!" Bobby called out.

"Oh, no powers, this'll be good," Rouge grinned. Kagome had a questioning look, but just decided to watch. Sure enough, Kitty was the first to use her powers by fazing through the ground to home base. Amara was the next to break quickly followed by…well…everyone else!

"It looks like a battlefield!" Kagome exclaimed once Hank had stepped in and stopped their fun before it reached the mansion.

"Always does after a game," Rouge said. "I think that if the rules allow powers in the first place tha' it'd turn out better in the first place. You feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"I mean from your episode back in the bedroom."

"Oh that, yeah I'm doing better. Not certain what came over me," Kagome shrugged it off.

"Maybe you should go ta the infirmary jus' in case…"

"Nah, as I said, I'm okay." Kagome insisted. Although, she was wondering if maybe she should take Rouge's suggestion, maybe something was wrong with her.

'I'm finally going insane! There is no way that someone from a dream can come to life, besides, he looked too tame compared to the one in my dream. Maybe it's just a coincidence,' she thought before turning to go inside.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yes, another chapter is up! I think I like the way that it's going so far. What do you all think? I'm trying to get Kurt's accent in there at least halfway decent, but it's harder than it seems. **

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**X-men: Evolution (c) Marvel**

**Please comment, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Dictionairy**

**_Japanese_**

**Youkai: Demon**

**_German_**

**Liebling: Darling**


End file.
